


NARUTO OF THE PHANTOM TROUPE

by Animefangirl0219



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl0219/pseuds/Animefangirl0219
Summary: ok even tho i was thinking of a naruto raised by and or with the phantom troupe when i wrote this.starts just after the kyuubi attackthis is an open hunter x hunter crossover hint's of xxxholic meaning you can use anime/manga+ other than narutoi own nothing.
Kudos: 1





	NARUTO OF THE PHANTOM TROUPE

up for adoption

when chrollo lost his nen he went in search of someone who could unseal it and find's Yuko the time space witch who tells him that do to the strength of the binding on his nen it would kill him the normal way so for a price she would send him to another world and not just him the rest of the troupe and they will be de-aged and the price... the nen curse itself and to look after a certain child

p.s. uvogin and pakunoda will be reborn in that world if they have something of theirs that still hold's their nen

ok every thing else is up to you have fun with it and let me know if you adopt it i'd like to read it

must have:  
1-yuko from xxxholic  
2-uvogin and pakunoda reborn into what ever world they go to  
3-some how keep/re-learn their nen powers  
4-have a way to speak to yuko without mokona


End file.
